my new rommate
by Nutty colour
Summary: there is some new studens on Deidara's school. what happens when he becomes rommates whit his new love?


**Ch.1**

**It is early morning, and the summer is finished. People running around in the streets for the number of school, work or otherwise. four teenager boys are on the way to school. They stop in front of one of the blocks where the last two friends live, twins. The boys are calling for and waiting. One of the friends customs against the twins windows. He looks around in the other windows and the neighbor's. He sees a small figure standing in one of the dark windows. Boy waving to it, but get no answer. It only looks at his hand and back on the boy, as if it does not understand. It jumps to, look behind itself and close the curtains. The boy is standing there and looking up toward the window where the figure was just. He sighs and turns to his friends.**

"Hey, Deidara? Are you listening or what? "the twins tap him in the head at the same time.  
"Hello, anyone home?"  
"Huh? What?" The boy reprimanding Deidara looks out on the twins.  
"I and Tobi, are going to have a party, and you're invited. Are you coming?" Tobi provides a paper label to Deidara while he shouts  
"Party! Tobi is a good boy to share out invitations! "There are pictures of Tobi and Konan twin sister on the envelope.  
"Ok. I will. un "  
"Sure?" Konan looks suspicious on him.  
"Yes, sure"  
"Okay, but don't come too late"  
"Ok. un "Deidara Answers.  
"You Dei-kun ..." whispers a pale boy with silver hair and purple eyes. The clothes are the usual school uniform, but it is a dark red instead of the dark blue as the others.  
"Yes, Hidan?"  
"Who were you fucking waving to?"  
"Who? Don't know. hn. Konan know. It is she who live there. un "Hidan and Deidara aside for Konan with a confused look.  
"What?" Asked Konan annoyed.  
"Who is it that fucking live in the fucking apartment next to you?" Asked Hidan.  
"above us live the family Nara, under live here. Iruka, on the other side of the hall live Temari and her family, to the right of the door live Mr. and Mrs. Asami, and to the left of the door are the three guys. They moved here three days ago. Two of them are scary and huge, while the third looks like a little angel. The two largest are Itatchi and Pein, the smallest units Sasori. He's super shy and super cute. His so adorable, his hair is red and his eyes are an incredible maroon color that can remaind you about the sunset. I've seen him twice already, the one time it was moving when the car came, and the other time was at the store. He isn't older than 15, so it may be he is in our class" Konan jumped up and down like an idiot, which is strange because Konan tend to behave formed, Tobi tend to be the fool. So begins Tobi also to skip like an idiot.  
"I think Tobi is a bad influence on Konan" said Kisame, the most special in the gang. the skin is blue and so is his hair, he has on a loose hooded sweater under his school uniforms, and scattershot.

the twins did not particularly like the normal either, but it is they do not either. Konan has blue hair, pale blue eyes, a lippercing and the ordinary girl uniforms, she uses a lot of makeup, and read a lot. Tobi is ... different. He reads almost nothing, since he can not read very well, has black hair and has always on an orange mask. Zetsu is half black and half white. He does not talk much, but is amazingly good in martial arts. Deidara is the most common of them, if you look away from that he looks like a girl with blue eyes and long blond hair, he is like all other teenager boys.

A red sports car is driving up next to us. Konan stops jumping, while Tobi just looks stupid. A man in a suit comes out from the driver's seat and open the door to the passenger seat, where a woman with terrible high heels and a thight leterdress, short black hair and pale blue eyes come out.  
"Tobi, Konan. Get in the car, now" says the lady with a firm voice.  
"But, mom. We need to go to school "  
"That is exactly what is the point. It is the first school day, and I shall be with and talk about job options. Understand Konan? I'll run you to the school as a good mother!" Exclaims the twins mother.  
"In that dress? You look like a whore ... something you actually are. So you are not a particularly not a good example, I mean look at Tobi! He is an idiot!" Konan pointed out her brother.  
"So what? Tobi is a good boy. Just as I am a good mother! "  
"Mom!? You are no good mother! "  
"Is that how you feel it? Well then do I just go without you. bye" she said and went.  
the friends continued only to go the usual route to school.

When they arrived at the school they went out to the class chalkboard.  
"Yes! Tobi is in the same class as the beautiful shy Hyugga Hinata, and the incredible Nara Shikamaru!" Tobi begins to jump like an idiot, again.  
"You are also in the same class as Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, Ten-ten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hanako, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, Itatchi, the new gay Sasori and me". Friends turned up to see who it was. And of course it had to be them. Hyugga Neji, and the rest of his classmates.  
"What do you fucking kids want?" Hidan yelled  
"Just say that we are in the same class now roommate!" said Lee with the usual thumbs up.  
"Fucking no! I will not share a fucking room with Gai junior!"  
"to bad. Roommates are all specific. Hidan part with Lee, Ten-ten with Konan, Sakura with ino, Sasuke with Naruto, Hinata with Hanako, Chouji with Shikamaru, Kiba with Shino, Neji with Kakuzu, Zetsu with Tobi, Kisame with Itatchi, and Deidara with Sasori. And it is certain "  
"B-but Iruka-sensei!"  
"No but, Hidan. It is what it is, and if you can not find a volunteer who will switch with you, it will only be like that. Chappish?" Iruka then went out and scowling some students who tagged school walls.  
"Fuck. Neji switch with me"  
"No. You will have Lee"  
"Shit. Deidara!"  
"Nope. Hm"  
"Tobi!"  
"Tobi will share space with Zetsu-san!"  
"DAMEN! Kisame! "  
"No thanks"  
"ARRGG. YOU!" Hidan pointed at small redhead studying the class lists.  
"Hm?" Is the only thing he says.  
"Switch the room with me!"  
"Why?"  
"Because, I can not fucking share a room with Gai junior!"  
"Who?" The boy looked at Hidan with a confused and scared expression.  
"h-h-h..." stambled Hidan.  
"Hay?" The boy chooced his head.  
"Fucking cute!" Hidan crushed the boy against his chest.  
"W-what are you?" Said Deidara and switch clamp.

"Sorry. He does not like his roommate. I'm Deidara, that is Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, and Konan. And you? "Deidara pointed to each as he says who they are.

"S-Sasori"  
"You are Sasori?" Asked Deidara.  
"Mhm" he nods in agreement.  
"Well, then so. Nice to meet you, roommate "  
"What?"  
"We will share rooms Saso-chan"  
"But Itatchi said ..." Sasori started, but was interrupted by a higher dark-haired guy.  
"It did not go through, Sasori"  
"Itatchi? What do you mean?" Sasori turned against the gay.  
"He says it was decided before you telling me"  
"Pein? Can not you do something? We can just stay home"  
"Sight. Sasori, Chio-baasama said that maybe I should look after you, but I can not do that. Yes, you are a good cook and stuff, but your mood swings are too huge for me to handle. I believe ..." but before he could complete the sentence he was kicked between his legs by Sasori.  
"You talk too much. It is boring" said Sasori while he moves across to the student housing.  
"Holly Jashin. Fucking short temper. Watch out Dei-kun, he can hurt you, hard. Sure that you do not want to switch?" Asked Hidan.  
"Vell. Nope, un. I keep him" Deidara replied with a smirk.


End file.
